


Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Data and Geordi had been working on a Dream Program to help Data experience another human feature, but what’s the protocol for when their simple science experiment results in Data starting to develop emotions?





	1. Before

The door to Geordi’s quarters bleeped to announce the presence of a guest. Geordi himself was relaxing on a chair and reading some engineering reports from his ensigns’ system diagnosis on his Padd when he was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of the door chiming. Knowing that it was likely Data coming to inquire about whatever his latest micro-obsession was, Geordi simply called out to have the computer open the door and continued reading, instead of standing to greet his visitor. 

“Geordi?” A female voice asked, that decidedly did not belong to Data. 

Geordi looked up and frowned in confusion at the lack of yellow glow surrounding the figure who had now stepped inside, the door closing behind them. “Deanna? Sorry, I presumed you were Data. What’s going on?”

Geordi sat up and put his padd down on the table in front of him and stood to greet the ship’s counsellor. He smiled to show that whilst caught off-guard he was still happy to see her, although she could probably sense his contentedness from her presence anyway. He motioned to his small sitting area and invited her to sit with him: once they were both comfortably seated, albeit Geordi seeming much more comfortable, Deanna spoke. 

“So Data came to speak to me earlier... ” she tailed off, seeming nervous at what she was telling Geordi. “And I know that he probably intended it to be a private conversation, but since you are his best friend, I believe that you’re more equipped to help him with this than I am.” Deanna could feel strong waves of concern emanating from Geordi. 

“Well is he okay? Is it a systems failure or malfunction or something? What- ” Geordi rambled before being cut off. 

“He’s fine, I promise. He just- I think he’s starting to experience emotions.” Deanna placed a hand on Geordi’s knee comfortingly. 

“Hold up, I thought he wasn’t able to emote? How do you know, did he tell you? And anyway, if he could then what would have brought them on? Nothing different has happened recently so what could have caused them to suddenly appear after this long?” Geordi asked, trying to be logical about the situation and not get his hopes up. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“When he spoke to me earlier, I could sense something very faint from him- something barely even there- which I’ve never been able to before. He came to speak about his Dream Program the two of you have been developing, and the strange thing is, I don’t believe he’s even aware of what’s happening. The change is almost insignificantly small, so he probably hasn’t noticed it, especially since he doesn’t even know what emotions are like,” Deanna explained, having removed her hand from Geordi’s knee to fold them neatly on her own lap. 

“I know how you feel about him, Geordi. Data not having emotions makes it easier for you since he literally can’t reciprocate, but if Data does develop emotions, but not feelings for you then- ” 

“Then I would have to face rejection like a normal unrequited crush. Thanks for your concern, Deanna, but Data having emotions would be an amazing feat of engineering and could lead to many scientific advances. As much as it might end up hurting me, I have a duty to Data and to Starfleet to see what comes of this. I’m an adult, I _can_ deal with rejection, Deanna.” Geordi chuckled weakly at his last remark. 

Deanna grimaced slightly, clearly not believing Geordi’s false nonchalance. “Yes, but that is not my only concern. Emotions can be difficult for humans and Betazoids and even Vulcans, who are reasonably used to them. Imagine how overwhelmed Data could get in stressful situations, or even just day to day. If these feelings develop further, he will need a lot of help and reassurance, which you can give him, Geordi.” 

“You know, this could a good thing; Data’s always wanted to become more human. God knows why, he’s greater than the best of us as he is.” Geordi mused, leaning back leisurely in his chair now that he was sure that his best friend wasn’t in any immediate danger. 

“Yes,” Deanna conceded with a small, comforting smile. “Eventually, perhaps. But I expect it will be a trying time getting to that point.” 

Geordi let out a deep breath. He had a headache and it was only partly to do with his VISOR. “So do you have any theories on what brought all this on? I’m starting to suspect it may be my fault.”

“I do think that your Dream Program may be the cause, but you couldn’t have known this would happen, Geordi, don’t blame yourself. Data mentioned that you attempted to simulate a nightmare?” Deanna didn’t want Geordi to become upset over something none of them could predict happening. 

“Yeah, I modified some of the coding from the holodeck programming, but so far I haven’t been able to figure out how to get it to react to Data and respond to his stimuli. It just plays out a pre-programmed story like a movie. Data’s programming is so advanced and technical I just can’t seem to figure out how to interface it and the holodeck code to make his dreams interactive,” he explained, his frustration at the problem returning momentarily. “I’m expecting him to come here later today so we can have another crack at straightening out some of the bugs. I suppose it’s possible that it’s unintentionally started up some emotional subroutines.”

Deanna slowly stood up and addressed Geordi one last time. “I would advise against telling Data about what I sensed. Just keep a close watch on him and see what develops, I’ll check on him too. It’s getting rather late, so I’ll leave before Data arrives and gets suspicious. Goodbye, Geordi.” 

“Yeah, see you later, Deanna. Thanks for looking out for me and Data, as usual.” Geordi grinned as he watched Counsellor Troi move to leave his quarters. 

“You’re welcome, I just hope that this goes well for the both of you.” With a small wave, Deanna finally departed and Geordi was left with a racing mind and a persistant headache exasperated by his stress and worry. 

He didn’t retrieve his padd to continue his paperwork as his mind whirring and racing a mile a minute on what all this could mean. Surely having emotions would make Data happy? Yeah, it would probably start off rocky, but it opened up so many more opportunities for learning and developing for him. 

Not ten minutes of contemplation later, Geordi’s commbadge chimed. He pressed it with a small, tired sigh. “Lieutenant La Forge,” he replied. 

“Geordi.” 

His heart fluttered slightly at the sound of Data’s voice echoing through his commbadge. 

“Would it be acceptable for me to speak with you? I have several queries about my most recent dream,” Data continued. 

Geordi smiled wistfully, almost wanting to decline. “Of course, Data.”

“I will be at your quarters momentarily.” Geordi’s comm bleeped as Data ended their communication. 

Geordi groaned and flopped back in his chair, carefully detaching his VISOR as his headache began to become unbearable. He was in way over his head and only falling harder for his beloved best friend. 

Geordi muttered to himself in frustration. “What am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a prologue of sorts I guess. 
> 
> So this is my first time writing for this pairing, but I have written for Star Trek before.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope y’all’ll stick around for some more :)


	2. Happiness

Geordi heard the door to his quarters swish open and Data's footsteps as he came inside. Since Data was at Geordi's quarters more often than his own as of late, he had stopped feeling the need to chime and ask for permission to enter. Geordi sat up more attentively to greet Data.

"Hey, Data."

"Geordi? Why are you not wearing your VISOR?" Data's voice rang out, vocalising his confusion.

Geordi leant down and fumbled to retrieve his VISOR from where he had dropped it, not caring where it landed. He muttered a soft ‘ah’ upon finding it and picked it up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just had a bit of a headache and it was aggravating it, is all." Geordi explained, clicking his VISOR back into place and blinking a couple of times as a bright, glowing Data came into view in front of him. He had walked over to where Geordi sat but had stayed standing, waiting for Geordi to invite him to sit down.

"Would you prefer it if I were to come back later? Do you need to see Doctor Crusher?" Data had gone from confusion to concern.

Geordi smiled and gestured with his hand to direct Data to sit with him. “I'm fine Data, I promise. Anyhow, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Data sat down on the chair Deanna had been sitting in earlier that day and placed his hands neatly on his knees. Geordi couldn't help but observe how different his two friends were, even in simple actions such as sitting. Deanna acted professional, yet warm and inviting, whereas Data had a certain air of curiosity and tentativeness shining through his calculated and often robotic actions. One trait they did however share was the ability to make Geordi feel appreciated and at ease just through their presence.

"Last night I had a very interesting dream." Data paused, as if to make sure that Geordi was listening.

Geordi nodded to encourage Data to continue. "What was it about?"

"I was playing poker with my fellow shipmates, as I often do, however instead of playing against Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, and yourself, the participants in the game were three cats in your respective uniforms. An orange tabby, a Russian Blue, and a cream coloured ragdoll. Geordi, what could this mean?" Data asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Geordi chuckled and gazed at Data fondly. "I think it means that Wes thinks you should get a cat. I let him choose the form of a couple of your dreams, thought it would be useful to have another perspective on the project."

"Intriguing. I have often wondered about the the significance of the relationships humans have with their domesticated animals. Perhaps I should explore this further with some practical experience. Geordi, do you agree with Wesley that I should procure a feline to be my pet?" Data sat up more stiffly to address his question to Geordi, who was listening attentively to Data's musings while idly attempting to adjust his VISOR. His headache was not relenting, but he stifled his complaints to save Data from being concerned and attempting to send him to sick bay.

Geordi shrugged, relaxing back in his chair. "Well, I'm more of a dog person myself but, you know, I think having a cat might be a good experience for you."

"Then it is decided; I shall find a cat." Data stood up abruptly and turned to leave before Geordi stopped him by gently grabbing Data's nearest hand.

"Woah, woah, Data slow down! You don't have to find one right this second. Stay, we can talk about your dreams some more," Geordi suggested, hoping that Data would decide to stay.

Data was perplexed but reseated himself nonetheless. Geordi's hand stayed gently on his own. "But I have no more questions to ask about my dream."

"Then lets just... hang out for a while? You’re my best friend, I like spending time with you, Data," admitted Geordi.

"My mental pathways are accustomed to your presence as well, Geordi."

Geordi laughed again. "How sweet of you."

Data tilted his head and looked at Geordi quizzically. "You laughed. I was not aware that I had said something humorous."

"No, no, it's- it's nothing Data." Geordi realised that his hand was still holding Data's and hastily retracted it to place it in his lap. Data seemed unfazed by this, but then again Data is unfazed by the majority of things. "So... any new projects recently?"

"Ah. Small talk. Yes, Geordi, as of late I have endeavoured to complete several new projects. I am continuing my studies of poetry and painting, as well as reading a novel that recommended to me by the Captain." Data was sat perfectly still apart from his random head twitches. Geordi didn't understand why Data still did them, seeing as it was pretty clear that they weren't an accurate mimicry of human behaviour.

"Sounds like had fun, Data." Geordi smiled, his heart feeling light.

"I am an android. I am not- "

_"Riker to Data."_

Data paused and pressed the commbadge on his chest. "Data here. What is the problem, Commander?"

_"Report to the bridge, I need your help analysing some anomalous sensor readings."_

__"Understood, Sir. I am on my way." Data turned to address at Geordi. "I am sorry but I must leave now."_ _

__"Of course, Data. Hey, are we still on for the Holodeck tomorrow?" Geordi asked._ _

__The Enterprise was currently surveying an uninhabited nebula on the edge of Federation space for the next few days so that stellar cartography could do... something. Honestly, Geordi wasn’t sure about the specifics of it, only that it was expected to be pretty routine and quiet, meaning that the Captain had decided to let most of his senior staff have some (sorely needed) time off and that seemed pretty damn good to Geordi. Of course he had elected to spend most of his allotted off-duty time with Data._ _

__Geordi couldn’t remember the last time things had been calm enough for him to take a day off, and he certainly wasn’t going to let anything disturb his plans, least of all this newfound discovery of Data’s developing emotions which was lurking in the back of Geordi’s mind and threatening to come to the forefront of his thoughts at the slightest provocation._ _

__"Yes. I am... looking forward to it." Data nodded slightly in farewell and left Geordi's quarters, walking briskly._ _

__"Oh, this is going to be much harder than I thought," Geordi mused to himself. He sighed in slight despair and decided that he should probably take a trip to see Crusher to get something for the insistant pain in his head if he wanted any chance of getting an early night._ _

* * *

 

__The next day Data was in his own quarters getting ready to meet with Geordi. He looked at his selection of clothes to find the appropriate costume, finding the heavy Edwardian style clothing easily amongst his small selection of primarily Starfleet-issued uniforms. He had few pieces of off-duty clothing (or ‘civvies’ as he had once heard Chief O’Brien call them) except period-appropriate costumes for the holodeck. He found experiencing Sherlock Holmes stories on the Holodeck extremely gratifying, even more so when Geordi accompanied him and acted as his Watson._ _

__At any given time Data was running numerous programs and calculations and diagnostics, but as of late he had found thoughts of Geordi slipping to the forefront of his positronic brain's processes. Geordi was a good friend, and a good man. He was the first to treat Data as another person and not simply an intellectually advanced machine. Geordi was kind and thoughtful, and Data greatly valued their friendship._ _

__The majority of his time -on duty as well as off- was spent in the company of said man, meaning that it was understandable that Data thought about him so much, however it still perplexed Data that with no stimulus or discernable reason, thoughts of Geordi were found to be as important or pressing as any other subset of processes Data was currently computing. Despite this, he was mostly satisfied with considering it a harmless mystery since his self-diagnostics hadn't detected any malfunctions._ _

__Once he was dressed in sufficiently period-appropriate clothing, Data left his quarters and headed off down the corridors towards holodeck three to meet with Geordi._ _

__"Data!"_ _

__Data stopped abruptly and looked for who called his name, and saw Counsellor Troi jogging to catch up with him from behind._ _

__"Hello, Counsellor." Data greeted._ _

__"Hi, Data." Deanna stooped in front of said android, breathing slightly more heavily from the momentary exertion. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."_ _

__"I am fine, thank you. I am supposed to be meeting with Geordi at holodeck three in six minutes and thirty eight seconds."_ _

__"Oh, well that sounds fun! Are you sure you're okay? No... " She gestured haphazardly with her hand as she struggled to find the right words. "System malfunctions?"_ _

__"No, my internal diagnostics show that I am functioning within normal parameters. Is there is reason that you ask?" Data inquired, tilting his head slightly in confusion._ _

__Deanna shook her head and smiled. "No reason, Data. Just checking up on you. Now, you'd better go and meet Geordi, don't want to keep him waiting do you?"_ _

__"I do not. Goodbye, Counsellor." He bide Deanna farewell and continued to the holodeck, where he found Geordi leaning up against a wall waiting for him, seemingly deep in thought._ _

__"Hey, Data. You ready?" Geordi stood up straight and greeted his friend when he saw him arriving._ _

__"I believe that I am 'ready'. Computer. Play program 'Data, dash, Sherlock Holmes." He addressed the last part to the computer, which bleeped and immediately complied with Data's request._ _

__**"Program complete. Enter when ready."** _ _

__Geordi grinned. "Let's go."_ _

__The doors swished open to reveal a busy London street, cobblestones damp with recent rainfall, and people in stiff suits and laced-up leather boots rushing about either on foot or in horse-drawn carriages painted black night, heralding their arrival with the sharp clicks of hooves on stone. Geordi stepped inside the doorway and looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Data was following him, when he faltered at what he saw, but when he blinked it was gone._ _

__He could have sworn that he had just seen Data smiling._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I stop my chapter 1 notes from appearing at the end of the following chapters send help 😂 (but seriously can anyone tell me how to fix this please)


	3. Fear

The Enterprise had been idly travelling through space for several hours and nothing particularly exciting had happened. This did not particularly bother Data, since he couldn't get bored, so he just sat dutifully at his station whilst listening to the Captain and Commander Riker talk amiably.

" ...really try it sometime, Number One."

"I think I'll pass, Captain. It's probably best to leave the horse-riding to you." Riker grinned.

Data wondered why Riker was so adverse to taking the Captain's suggestion. If Geordi had recommended a holodeck program that was a personal favourite of his, Data would certainly endeavour to try it out, even if he was incapable of having preferences. Geordi was his best friend and Data trusted him and his judgement. Did Commander Riker not trust the Captain's judgement?

Data was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden loud beeping coming from Lt Worf's console.

'Hmm, that is odd. It appears that I was _'lost in thought'_. I will have to ask Geordi to perform a systems analysis.' Data thought. Strange things had been happening recently and Data's self-scans had not been able to identify a problem.

"Captain. We are being scanned, but I cannot detect any ships nearby." Worf said, tapping  on his console to try and scan further around them.

Another loud beep sounded from his console and all eyes were on the Lieutenant. "There's a ship de-cloaking up ahead!"

“On-screen!” Picard commanded, immediately serious and focused and ready to face the worst.

Riker frowned. “But we’re no-where near the neutral zone, how would a Romulan ship get out this far?”

The de-cloaking ship appeared on the view-screen. It was large and coloured a deep greyish blue, and was decidedly not a Romulan ship.

“It appears, Commander, that the answer to your question is that they didn’t.” Data spoke while staring at the ship on-screen, sifting through Federation databanks in his head and trying to identify it. He could not.

“Data, what is that thing? I don’t recognise it.” Picard asked warily. It was a rare occurrence to encounter a ship that Picard didn’t find at least vaguely familiar.

“I- do not know, Sir. We have no such ship on record.”

Picard stood up and took a few steps forward towards the view-screen. The ship had not moved or made any attempt at contact or an attack so far. “Can we hail them?”

“We can try, Sir. Hailing on all frequencies.” Data deftly pressed more buttons on his console and after a beat glanced back behind him to address the Captain. “No response.”

“Who are they and what are they doing?” Picard mused aloud, not asking anyone in particular. “Mr Worf, go to yellow alert- just as a precaution. And try to scan them back. Let’s even the playing field.”

“I am unable to scan them, Sir. Wait- I’m detecting an energy signal... I think they’re attempting to beam aboard!” Worf exclaimed.

Picard immediately began shouting orders and sat back down in his chair, expecting to have to fight their way out of this one. “Shields up, to go to red alert! Mr Data, try again to establish communication.”

The bridge came alive with a flurry of movement and the sounds of sirens blaring and consoles bleeping as the crew frantically tapped away, getting ready for battle.

“No response, Sir.” Data repeated, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise.

“They are transporting through the shields.” Worf barked out, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Where are they? Mr Worf, as soon as you detect them, gather all available security officers and go after them. Mr Data, can you adjust the shield frequency to stop more of them beaming aboard?” Picard asked and glanced at Commander Riker for suggestions. He shrugged in response, not knowing what to do apart from hunt them down with phasers either. It wasn’t as if they could simply open fire on an unknown vessel; this could be a first contact situation and there were protocols to follow. Besides, Riker was as curious as the next man about who these aliens were and what they wanted with the Enterprise.

“They’re down in main engineering.” Worf announced and nodded to another crew-member to take his station. He rushed to the turbo lift, sending out orders through his commbadge and ready for battle.

Data froze for a millisecond. “Geordi is in main engineering,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Data?” Riker asked, hoping it was a revelation or idea that could help them identify what they were up against.

“Nothing, Sir.” He pressed his commbadge. “Data to Geordi.” No response. “Data to engineering.” No response.

Picard frowned and tried his own communicator. “Picard to Engineering. Bridge to engineering.”

“The ship must be blocking the comm system. A dampening field or something- they could have even brought it aboard with them when they beamed over here.” Riker suggested, tapping his own badge and getting only a grating feedback noise in response. “We’re cut off from the rest of the ship.”

“Well,” Picard sighed. “I guess we will just have to sit tight and have faith in Mr Worf. Ensign, lock photon torpedoes on their ship, see if that gets their attention.”

It didn’t.

Minutes ticked by and the bridge crew were beginning to fear that the ship had been taken over whilst they were cut off, everyone was feeling antsy and irritable and _useless_. (Except Data of course, as he could not feel anything. Although, some of his circuits were were sparking slightly and his positronic brain was whirring faster than usual. Data really needed Geordi to scan his systems. _Geordi_.) Once again Data found his thoughts centred almost entirely around Geordi.

_“Worf to bridge.”_ Worf’s voice rang out across the bridge, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

“Bridge here. What’s the situation like down there?” Picard replied, still on edge. This wasn’t over yet, there could be countless casualties, and the ship was still sat motionless in front of them. Actually scratch that, the ship was cloaking again and presumably moving off. He glanced back at the ensign manning Worf’s station and she confirmed that there was indeed another energy signal before they cloaked. It was safe to assume that they had beamed their crew back to the ship and left soon after.

_“Nine dead and at least twice as many wounded. Several officers are in critical condition, and all casualties have been transported to sickbay. All of the aliens are gone.”_ Worf’s response sent chills down the Captain’s spine. Of course he’d lost crew members before- every Captain had- but it didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“Acknowledged, Commander. Bridge out.” He had to be a strong leader, set an example. Doctor Crusher and her medical staff would do their job, and he had to do his. Meaning, they had to do everything in their power to find out just who the hell had attacked them and why. “Mr Data, can you- Mr Data?”

Data was sitting perfectly still and staring at seemingly nothing. His breathing, however, was slightly erratic.

Commander Riker, with concern evident in his voice, asked, “Data, are you alright?”

“What if Geordi is hurt, what if Geordi is dead? Geordi cannot be dead, no, he- he... ” Data was mumbling and talking to himself, and if Picard’s eyes weren’t mistaken, his hands were shaking. He’d never seen Data act like this before.

“Data, Geordi isn’t helpless, I’m sure he’s fine. Are you quite alright?” Picard stood up and slowly edged towards Data as if he were a frightened animal who could bolt at the smallest provocation.

Instead of the expected ‘I am functioning within normal parameters’, Data shook his head violently. Commander Riker moved to join the Captain and whispered to him. “Maybe we should call Deanna up here, she’d probably know how to help him.”

“Captain,” Data interjected, his voice wavering. “I need to see Geordi, I need to go to sickbay- ”

“Yes, yes of course, off you go. Just stay out of the medical staff’s way and if they ask you to leave, don’t argue with them.” Picard nodded, awkwardly patting Data’s shoulder in what was intended to be a comforting way. Data nodded once more and swiftly left the bridge.

Riker looked at the Captain, bewildered. “What the hell is going on with him?”

* * *

 

Data walked quickly through the corridors towards the medbay. It was urgent that he saw that Geordi was alive and okay but he didn’t know why. They had been in situations like this before and Data had never reacted like this. It was almost as if he were... afraid. But Data couldn’t experience emotion, so of course it must simply be another side-effect of that suspected systems malfunction. Just a systems malfunction.

He reached the medbay and found it in chaos. There were injured officers lying on biobeds and medical staff rushing around with various instruments everywhere you turned. He scanned the room for Geordi, not wanting to interrupt anyone to ask if they had seen him, until he spotted him sitting propped up on a biobed in the far right corner. He was clutching his VISOR in his hands and his forehead was bleeding and his uniform was scorched, but other than that he seemed alive and well. Data visibly relaxed and he strode over to his friend.

“Geordi.”

Geordi jumped slightly, not seeing Data approach since his VISOR was off. “Hey, Data.” He greeted wearily.

“You are alive.” Data’s voice was impossibly soft and quiet.

“So are you,” Geordi quipped in response, smiling despite his pain.

“I thought that I had lost you.” Data’s voice became even smaller and softer. It was almost inaudible, especially in the din of bustling doctors and nurses and whir of their machines. Geordi did not know how to respond.

“Data, I- ”

Data interrupted. “I am needed back on the bridge.”

“Oh.” Geordi didn’t know what he expected. Data was still on duty, it wasn’t as if he could just take time off to keep him company, no matter how badly Geordi wished that he would.

Data breathed in deeply. “Geordi. I am... glad that you are alive.” And with that he rushed back to the bridge before Geordi could even think of a reply.


	4. Anger

Data looked around him and saw that he was sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge. The bridge was empty and silent, and everything looked strange and desaturated. He sat still for a moment and observed that apart from the peculiar lack of his fellow crew members, everything seemed to be functioning normally, including his own systems.

"Data!" Data suddenly heard Geordi's voice calling. But Geordi was not there. "Data!" the voice called again. 

"Geordi?" Data called out, moving towards the noise. He entered the turbo-lift and before he could tell the computer where to send him, the doors closed and the lift fell and rocketed downwards. Data froze, unable to slow the fall. 

"Data!" Geordi's voice said again and again and again. He did not appear to be troubled or panicked, Data remarked, but simply calling out his name akin to the way Geordi speaks when trying to gain Data's attention. 

The turbo-lift stopped with a sharp jolt and the doors opened to reveal an empty corridor. Data stepped out and continued to follow the sound of Geordi's voice through the winding corridors of the Enterprise. As the voice got louder, Data became more hurried and soon he realised that he had broken into a sprint. He was getting close, Geordi had to be just around the corner... 

And then Data's eyes snapped open and he was in his quarters, alone. His internal chronometer indicated that it was an acceptable time to begin the day, so he neatly stepped out of bed and tried to file away thoughts of his latest dream for discussion with Geordi at a later date. If Data were human, he would say that he felt a slight flush of embarrassment at the thought of talking about his dream with Geordi. Perhaps he would refrain from mentioning it. 

* * *

  
Later that day, Data stood in transporter room three with Counsellor Deanna Troi and the Ensign that was on duty at the time, waiting for the counsellor's mother to beam aboard from the shuttle she was travelling on to rendezvous with the Enterprise.

On this occasion, Mrs Troi was to be visiting the Enterprise as an Ambassador and not as Counsellor Troi's mother, meaning that at least one member of the senior staff was supposed to greet her in the transporter room when she arrived, leading to Data waiting beside Deanna and the on-duty ensign in transporter room three. Mysteriously, the Captain, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Worf were all busy with important tasks, leaving the duty to fall to Data.

Suddenly the transporter pad blinked to life and after a moment the beam fizzled away to reveal Ambassador Troi and Mr Homn. 

"Oh, hello Little One!" She greeted cheerfully and walked towards Deanna, hiking up her long skirt with both hands as she stepped down from the transporter pad. 

Deanna rolled her eyes slightly at the nickname, but met her mother with a hug nonetheless. "Hello, Mother. How was the shuttle ride?"

Lwaxana's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled warmly at her daughter. "It was fine, I suppose, but I'm glad it's over," she replied telepathically. 

Deanna sighed audibly. "Mother, please- "

"Yes, yes, now where is that Captain of yours, Little One? Avoiding me already?" Lwaxana waved her hand to cut Deanna off and continued her spiel aloud. Data just stood silently and watched the two women talk. 

"Captain Picard is very busy, mother. Lieutenant Commander Data will show you and Mr Homn to your quarters." 

Lwaxana frowned at her daughter after  sparing a glance Data. "Alright, I suppose he will have to do. Though I must say, he is a poor substitute for that wonderful Captain of yours. Come along, Data; come along, Mr Homn." She clicked her fingers twice and promptly exited the transporter room. Data and Mr Homn followed behind her swiftly and silently. 

Deanna pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She could feel a Mother-induced migraine coming on already.

* * *

 

“ -And then I said to him- Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc, are you listening to me?" 

Picard was jolted out of his bored stupor by Lwaxana swatting him on the shoulder to regain his attention. "Hmm? Yes, yes, I am listening." 

He was, in fact, not listening in the slightest, and neither were any of the other crew members on the bridge during the Ambassadors's extremely lengthy spiel about nothing particularly interesting. That was with  the exception of Data, however, but he was also completing several complex calculations, considering the social protocol for interacting with ones friend's mother, and thinking about his latest dream and how he wished to speak to Geordi about said latest dream and about how he had not seen Geordi in twelve point three seven hours and how Geordi-

And how he likely should perform a more in-depth system analysis to find a cause for these continued malfunctions. 

"Oh Jean-Luc, you can't lie to me.I am a powerful Betazoid, remember?" Lwaxana teased. 

Picard grimaced. "How could I forget?" 

"Forget what, Captain?" Deanna stepped out of the turbolift and stopped next to her mother. 

The Captain opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off before he could utter a sound. 

"I'm sure your dear Captain here would quite like to forget a lot of things about me. Some other those thoughts... tut tut Jean-Luc." Lwaxana's mouth curled at the edges to form an impish smile. 

"Ambassador Troi, please- " 

"Oh my, Jean-Luc, do stop before those thoughts of yours make me blush." Lwaxana continued to tease the Captain and edged closer and closer to him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, much to said Captain's chagrin. 

His face contorted into a frown, and Data could see deep discomfort evident in it. There was suddenly a strange tightening sensation in Data's chest and he found himself speaking without thought. 

"Ambassador Troi you are making the Captain uncomfortable." 

All eyes were immediately on Data and the bridge fell into a stunned silence. 

Lwaxana stuttered out a small 'Excuse me?'and stood up, removing her arm from Picard's shoulders. The Captain visibly relaxed and straightened his uniform. He (like the rest of the bridge crew) watched Data warily, unsure of what to do or say. 

"It is my observation that your behaviour could be considered inappropriate, especially since your presence on the Enterprise is in an Ambassadorial capacity and not due to a personal visit." Data continued, turning around in his chair to face Lwaxana instead of speaking whilst staring at the view-screen. If he were human, Data would say he was acting purely on instinct. 

"Additionally, I believe it is not just Captain Picard who finds your behaviour disagreeable. During your visits, you often pester and belittle your daughter for her choices about her personal life. I consider Counsellor Troi a good friend, and I believe that you should reconsider your behaviour and- "

"Commander Data that is enough!" Captain Picard bellowed. After his initial outburst he lowered his voice but his tone stayed sharp. "In my ready-room, now." 

Picard vacated his Captain's chair and entered his ready room, Data following dutifully behind. The door swished shut behind the two men. Picard re-seated himself at his desk chair and Data stood looking at him blankly. 

"Mr Data, I would like to make it perfectly clear that while I appreciate your concern for both me and Counsellor Troi, we are both perfectly capable of handling ourselves and dealing with minor irritations such as Lwaxana Troi." He rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers in front of his chin. "I also feel the need to remind you that the Ambassador is a guest on this ship, and it is not acceptable under any circumstances to raise your voice and criticise them like you did. Quite frankly, I am shocked. I would not have expected this from you, Mr Data."

Data considered for a moment, letting the Captain's words wash over him. "I apologise for what said, Captain. However, I was unaware that I, as you said, 'raised my voice' at Mrs Troi."

Picard's brow furrowed in concern. "It was rather confounding, really. I was not aware you could speak so heatedly. If I did not know any better, I would say that it seemed as if you were acting out of anger, in defence of Deanna and myself." 

"I have been experiencing some strange malfunctions as of late," Data admitted. His face was becoming hot, as if he were embarrassed. Another malfunction. 

"Anything to be concerned about?" Picard asked.

"I believe not, Captain." 

"Hmm." Picard hummed in thought. "Well, as a precaution I am relieving you from duty for the rest of the day, and recommend that you go see Commander LaForge about these... 'strange malfunctions'." 

Something flashed through Data's neural net at the mention of Geordi. These malfunctions were becoming more frequent and Data found himself becoming increasingly perplexed. 

"Understood. I will endeavour to speak to Geordi immediately.” Data nodded and promptly left.

* * *

 

“Hey Data,” Geordi broke into a wide, fond grin as soon as he saw Data’s warm glow in his peripheral vision. His VISOR gave Geordi a unique way of perceiving Data, but he would be damned if he ever admitted out loud how much comfort that constant soft glow around his friend gave him. Geordi had been holed up by himself in a spare lab all day, working on a project. The lab was empty besides himself and Data. 

“Hello Geordi, I wish to speak with you about a... personal matter.” 

His words made Geordi freeze. He’d noticed that Data had been emoting more and more often as of late, had he finally realised what was happening? And if so, how was he going to react when he found out it was Geordi who caused him to experience emotions?

When Geordi did not reply, Data spoke again. “Do you need comforting?” 

Well that was not what Geordi was expecting him to say. “No. Do you?” 

Data blinked rapidly several times and breathed strangely for a moment. Geordi took a step forward, afraid he would collapse or something equally as distressing. There was no telling what reaction sudden emotions may have on Data, or how severe it may be. 

“I believe I may.” 

Geordi was caught off-guard again. “That’s alright, Data.” His voice was soft and caring but edged with hesitance. This was uncharted territory and he couldn’t risk Data closing himself off.

“I believe a common human way of giving comfort is through the act of hugging.” Data’s voice was so unbelievably quiet Geordi almost didn’t hear him, despite the fact that the only other noise to be heard was the constant steady thrum of the Enterprise’s engines. 

Geordi’s heart melted and he gently pulled Data into his arms without another word. Data was rigid and did not reciprocate, his arms stayed still and stiff by his sides. However after a few minutes he jerkily brought his arms up to return Geordi’s embrace. 

“Thank you, Geordi.” 

Geordi chuckled lightly. “You’re always welcome, Data.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after five months, I return! I am extremely sorry for my absence, but I’m back now and I fully intend to finish this story by the end of the year at the latest. I sincerely thank everyone who has read this story so far, and I thank you for your patience during my absence.


End file.
